Vampire Knight: Rise of the Purebloods
by Vampire15541
Summary: My sequel to Vampire Knight: Lovers of the Night. I haven't finished it yet I am currently working on more chapters, when I can. I hope you guys review the story, thanks.
1. The Twins Birthday

Prologue

It's been a year since the events of last year at Cross Academy and the death of Rido Kuran. Zero and Tsubaki are soon to be married and Ichiru hasen't made a move yet, but Kaname is unsure of what he will do so is Yuki. Zero as begun to wonder what happened between Rido and Tsubaki, will he ask her about it? Are there others behind Ichiru being there who knows? Will this story have a happy ending you'll have to read it to find out?

Chapter 1: The Twins Birthday

I am upstairs in the twin's bedroom and I am dressing Yuri. I asked, "sweetie what would you like to where today?" She said, "Momma I want to wear my pretty blue dress and white shoes." I said, "all right sweetie I will get your dress and shoes out. Hunny do you need any help dressing Akuma?" I looked over and saw Zero running after Akuma who doesn't want to get dressed.

Zero said, "son come back here right now." Akuma was laughing and said, "Daddy you can't catch me!" I put on Yuri's dress over her head and zipped it up in the back and put on her white sandals. I brushed her hair and put a blue hair band in her hair. I said, "Sweetie I will be right back let me go help your daddy." She said, "Ok momma." I ran over and stood in front of Akuma and he didn't see me yet and I picked him up as soon as I saw him. Akuma said, "Momma put me down now."

My eyes glowed red and said, "Akuma knock this nonsense off right now and listen to your father and get dressed now!" Akuma said, "I am sorry momma and daddy I will get dressed." Zero said, "Thank you son" I said, "yes thank you sweetie." I kissed his head and swatted his butt and handed him to Zero. He put his shirt on and I brushed Akuma's' hair. Zero held Akuma and I walked over to Yuri and picked her up and we carried them downstairs.

We walked into the kitchen and opened the doors and the lights were off. Zero turned them on and the twins saw everyone in the room and they all shouted, "Happy birthday!" Yuri smiled and saw her aunty Yuki and uncle Kaname. Yuki said, "Happy birthday sweeties." Yuri said, "thank you aunty Yuki and uncle Kaname." He smiled at her and Akuma said, "Presents, presents!!"

Zero said, "Son you and your sister have to blow out the candles on your cake first." Akuma said, "Ok." I sat Yuri down in her highchair and Zero sat Akuma next to her. I sat next to Yuri and Zero sat next to his son and Kaname and Yuki sat next to me and Kain and Ruka sat next to Zero. Rima, Shiki, Sieren, Aido and Ichijou and Ai were sitting on the other side of the table. I said, "Yuri and Akuma make a wish and it will come true." Yuri and Akuma closed their eyes and made a wish and blew out the candles, they didn't get them all so Zero and I got the rest for them. Yuri said, "Presents!" I handed Akuma and Yuri the presents from me and Zero.

Yuri opened her's first and it was a stuffed white bear and Akuma opened his and it was a fire truck. Yuri was hugging the bear and Akuma was playing with the truck on the table. Kaname and Yuki handed them their presents next. Yuki and Kaname got Yuri a necklace with a red rose on the chain and Akuma a necklace with cross on the chain. I put the necklace around Yuri's neck and Zero put Akuma's on. They were handed the rest of their presents and they loved them all.

I stood up and began to set the table, Kain stood up and asked, "Tsubaki do you need any help?" I smiled at him and said, "Yes and thank you Kain." I handed him some plates and he put them on the table and I put the glasses on the table and Ruka put the silverware on the table. I was filling up the glasses with milk and I was standing next to Zero filling up his glass and he put his arm around my waist and squeezed my butt and I laughed. I leaned over and kissed him on the lips lightly.

Maria said, "Mom stop not in front of the kids." I pulled away and said, "Sorry sweetie." Akane was also making the same face as her older sister. I filled the rest of the glasses and Akuma and Yuri's sappy cups. Aido and Ichijou put food on everyone plates. I started to cut up Yuri's food and hand it her and Zero was doing the same for Akuma. Yuri said, "Momma this is really good, who made it?" I said, "Your uncle Kaname and aunt Yuki."

Yuri said, "thank you uncle Kaname and aunty Yuki." Kaname smiled and said, "Your welcome sweetie." Yuki said, "You are most welcome pumpkin." Everyone was eating and my stomach was starting to feel funny it as been feeling funny for the last three weeks, I stood up and said, "I will be right back everyone." I ran out of the kitchen and into the hall bathroom and lifted up the toilet seat and threw up in the toilet. I was in the bathroom for about three minutes. I stood up and flushed the toilet and I drank some water and some took some mouth wash out of the medicine cabinet and drank some. I fixed my hair and I left the hallway bathroom and walked upstairs and into Zero and I's bedroom.

I walked into the bathroom and I opened a drawer and I took out a pregnancy test. I did the test and I have to wait for about five minutes. As I was waiting and I heard a knock on the door and Zero said, "Sweetie are you ok?" I said, "I'm fine I will be out in a minute." I read the test and it said positive I threw the test in the trash can. I opened the door and Zero was leaning against the wall next to the door with his arms over his chest and he was looking at me and I asked, "what hunny?"

He didn't say anything and I walked over to him and I stood in front of him and he still didn't say anything and I started to kiss his neck and I pulled down the sleeve of his shirt and my fangs scraped his skin. Zero was starting to make a very pleasing sound. I pulled my head away from his neck and I licked his blood off my lips and Zero pulled me close to him and kissed me on the lips long and roughly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. I pulled away and said, "Zero I have to tell you something?" He kept kissing my neck and said, "What baby?" I said, "Speaking of babies."

Zero pulled away from my neck and looked into my eyes and I saw a smile on his face said, "your pregnant?" He put his hands to my stomach and he could feel life in me and he hugged me and I hugged him back and kissed him on the lips. We left our room hand in hand and walked back downstairs and into the kitchen. Zero sat down on a chair and pulled me down on his lap and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Yuki said, "You guys look very happy" Kaname said, "Cousin are you pregnant?" I nodded yes and Yuki said, "congrats cousin." I said, "thank you." Kaname looked at Kain who had a funny look on his face and he stood up and walked out of the room.

I said, "Zero can I go talk to him for a few minutes'?" Zero said, "Sure love" I kissed him and got off his lap and Zero smacked my ass and I smacked him in the arm and said, "Knock that off baby." I walked away and I walked into the living and found Kain sitting on a couch and I sat next to him. Kain saw me and I looked at him and he was crying and I asked, "Kain what's wrong?" He said, "What do you think is wrong?" I said, "Kain your married to Ruka and I am married to Zero and I love him not you anymore, what ever feelings you have for me you have to get over them Kain." I stood up and Kain grabbed my hand and pulled me back down on the couch and pulled me close to him and I said, "Kain get your hands off of me right now!"

Kain said, "You never had a problem with my hands on you before Tsubaki." I said, "Let me go right now Kain!" Someone said, "You heard the lady." Kain looked over and saw Zero who had his arms across his muscled chest and he looked pissed. He walked over to me and pulled me away from Kain and said, "Kain if you wish to remain my friend stay the hell away from my fiancé." Ruka came out and saw us and saw Kain and walked over to him and slapped him and said, "Kain will you knock it off or you are going to loose more then your best friend!" Kain said, "Sweetie I am so sorry I promise I won't do it again forgive me love?"

Ruka looked at Kain and said, "Fine I will forgive you this time." Kain stood up and Ruka kissed his lips lightly and Kain said, "I am sorry Trubaki and Zero I promise only to be friends with Tsubaki and I promise never to touch her again." Zero said, "I forgive you my friend but don't let it happen again Kain."

Later that night Zero and I are lying on our bed and he is lying beside me and I have my head on his chest and Zero as his arms around my waist. I said, "Hunny I was thinking if the baby is a girl I want to name her Kimi." Zero said, "That is a cute name I like it sweetie and I think this might be a girl." I smiled and I lifted up my head from his chest and I kissed him on the lips and Zero deepened the kiss and he pulled me on top of him and I kissed him back. I felt Zero pushing down the straps of my nightgown and I was kissing his neck.

I felt Zero kiss my neck and I knew he had to feed, I felt Zero bit into my neck and he drank for about two minutes. He pulled away and the pinpricks disapeared. I kissed him to get the excess blood of his lips. I said, "Zero I know what you want to do." Zero smiled and said, "Really, baby what I want to do?"

I said, "You want to make love to me don't you?" "Yes I do my love, but I just want to hold you in my arms tonight," Zero responded back. I said, "All right my love that's fine with me Zero." I rolled off of him and laid on my side and Zero was lying behind me and had his arms wrapped around my waist. I placed my hands overtop of his.

Yuki and Kaname are lying on their and they are kissing. Kaname starts to kiss down her neck. Yuki was enjoying herself and she said, "Hunny do we really have to do this again, we just had sex for three hours and you still want more." Kaname said, "yes I do my love, but I guess I could be patient and wait until tomorrow night to make love do you again my love." Yuki said, "thank you Kaname." He held Yuki in his arms and they went to sleep.


	2. Back to Class

Chapter 2: Back to Class

Today was time for us to go back to class. Kaien was going to watch the children and so was his girlfriend Naomi. I was in the bedroom getting ready Zero was in the shower. I put on my night class uniform, I put on white socks and my white boots. I put on my necklace with a rose on the end and I brushed my long blond hair and left it down. Zero came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and water was dripping down some of his hair and down his chest.

He removed his towel and started putting on his night class uniform. I took another towel and started to dry his hair for him. After he was dressed I put both towels in the hamper and I said, "babe you ready to go?" Zero said, "yes sweetie." We left our bedroom and told our children to behave and gave them a kiss and a hug. We walked to the classroom, Kaien appointed new guardians and they do their job very well. Zero and I got to the classroom before Kaname and Yuki.

They came in and sat next to each other and everyone else took their seat. Kaname said, "welcome night class my cousin Tsubaki is going to be adding another child to her and Zero's growing family and my wife Yuki is expecting as well." The class told us congrats and I said, "Kaname what are we going to do tonight?" He said, "we have some important things to discuss after class Zero and Tsubaki, but as for the class who know's it's what ever the teacher decides to do." Class began and it was ok, but a little boring, everyone left after wards and Zero and I were talking to Kaname and Yuki.

I asked, "So Kaname what is so important?" Yuki said, "Zero we have to discuss about your brother." Zero said, "he is no brother of mine not after what he did." I said, "sweetie I know your brother did some bad things, but can't you find it in your heart to forgive him?" "No I can't I am sorry love, not until I learn what his true motive here is," Zero responded back. Kaname said, "well we have to find that motive out." Yuki said, "I think he was sent here by someone to take the twins cousin." I said, "that is probably the reason why he is here, but we don't know that for sure. So for now we have to watch him closely, right Kaname?"

He said, "I agree cousin for now we have to watch him." We talked for a few more minutes and then headed back to the moon dormitory. Kaien and his girlfriend all ready left after the night class came back. Shiki, Rima and Ruka are watching the children right now. I sat down next to Ruka and asked, "where is Kain?" She said, "out for a walk on school grounds." I said, "oh, so do you know why he as been so quiet lately?" Ruka said, "it's because of what Zero and I said to him yesterday."

I said, "oh, well you guys were right in telling him what you told him." "I know I just wish he wasn't so distant all the time, sometimes I don't know what he is thinking and he won't open his heart to me all the time and won't tell me what is bothering him," Ruka said and she choked back a sob. I put my arm around her shoulders and said, "it will be ok Ruka I am here for you. Ruka you are like a sister to me." She said, "thank you Tsubaki." She wiped the tears away from her eyes and we continued to talk. Shortly after Kain walked back inside the dormitory and saw Ruka and I talking.

Ruka looked over and saw Kain and she stood up and walked upstairs. I looked at Kain and said, "get over here now we need to discuss something Kain." He walked over towards me and sat down next to me and he asked, "what's up Tsubaki?" I said, "you, why aren't you telling Ruka anything? She say's your not opening your heart to her and what is bothering you?"

Kain said, "Tsubaki I do love Ruka, but I still have feelings for you and I still love you Tsubaki." "Well Kain you need to get over me and start loving your wife more before you loose her because I don't love you anymore I love Zero," I responded back. Kain yelled, "how can you still love that asshole after all he put you through last year!" I said, "don't you dare talk about Zero like that Kain. I will always love him no matter what and not you, so just leave him out of this. You know very damn well it as nothing to do with him, we are here to discuss you and Ruka!" "Well I can't stand it when he hurts you Tsubaki," Kain said.

I said, "I understand that you want to look out for me Kain, but I am a grown woman and I can take care of myself and now I think you need to go talk to Ruka and like I said before get over me I don't want to see Ruka more hurt then she all ready is Kain. She is like a sister to me and if you ever hurt her again you will have to answer to me and I am sure Yuki as well." I stood up and walked away from Kain and walked upstairs to my room. Kain just sat there and thought about what I told him.

I opened the door and I saw Zero lying on the bed in blue jeans and his white shirt was open. I walked over towards the bed and his eyes were closed, I sat on the bed next to him and I kissed him and I felt arms go around my waist and I was pulled on top of Zero. I said, "I thought you were a sleep hun?" Zero opened his eyes and said, "nope" I kissed him again and said, "that was a dirty trick Zero." He said, "I know, but it was fun and I know that you want to be in my arms all the time."

I said, "that is true I love being in your arms." He kissed me on the lips lightly and said, "well it is about time to go to bed my love." I said, "yes it is, now let me go so I can change for bed." He said, "I didn't say anything about you changing for bed my love, I think I would rather have you with no clothes on and that I make love you right now sweetie." I kissed him and I felt his hands go under my shirt and unsnap my bra and he pulled it out from under my shirt. We took off the rest of our clothes and Zero flipped us over so he was on top and he made love to me for about three hours and we fell asleep after wards.

Later in the night I heard a knock on our door. I was in Zero's arms and his grip was tight, so I wasn't able to move, so I tickled Zero and he let go. He opened his eyes and looked at me and said, "what's wrong?" I said, "someone is at our door." "At 4:00 in the morning?" Zero said. I got out of bed and put on my panties and Zero's shirt and I buttoned it up. Zero stayed in bed and I walked to the door and opened it. I saw that is was Kain. I said, "what the hell do you want Kain?" He said, "I want to talk you" I said, "well I all ready talked to you I said all I wanted to say, so now will you leave and go to bed Kain." He said, "no I have some more things to say." I said, "well Kain it can wait until later, I want to go back to bed." He still didn't move and Zero got out of bed and slipped on his boxers and walked over towards me and put his arm around my waist and said, "Tsubaki said to leave so why don't you listen to her and leave."

Kain looked at Zero and said, "Zero you don't deserve her." Zero said, "you don't deserve Ruka because how you are treated her right now and she is your wife not Tsubaki." "Well at least I didn't do what you did to Tsubaki. You hurt her so much Zero, why should you be with her, when you have caused her nothing but pain," Kain responded back. I said, "because I forgave him Kain and I will always love him and I agree with Zero you don't deserve Ruka, so please just leave and go to Ruka before you loose her." Zero closed the door and Kain just stood there and he walked down the hallway to his room. Zero and I walked back towards the bed and I took off his shirt and we got back into bed and went to sleep.

Kain opened the door and saw that Ruka was awake and and he walke dover towards the bed and said, "babe can we talk?" She said, "sure why not." Kain sat on the bed next to her and tried to touch her hand, but Ruka pulled her hand away from him. Kain said, "Ruka I am sorry for acting like this, it's just I don't know." Ruka said, "I know what it is, your still in love with Tsubaki aren't you?" Kain said, "yes I am, but I love you Ruka" she said, "if you really loved me you would get over Tsubaki like she as gotten over you and you would love her only like a sister and I know Tsubaki love's you like a brother. Kain is like a sister to me and why can't you just get over her?"

Kain said, "I don't know it's hard getting over her, we just have so much together." Ruka said, "I know that, but you have me and our daugther, don't you care about her?" "Of course I love Ami just like I love you and Akane," Kain said. Ruka said, "well your not showing it very well Kain." He said, "darling I will try my hardest to get over Tsubaki I promise all right."

Ruka said, "all right, but I am not forgiving you until I know you are over her because if you can't get over Tsubaki Kain, there is no way I can be with you if you still love her." Kain said, "I understand it's not fair to you, so my love I will try my hardest all right." Ruka looked at him and kissed his cheek and laid down on the bed and pulled the covers over her body and closed her eyes. Kain got off the bed and took off his clothes and put on his pajama bottoms and got into bed and closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	3. Tsubaki's Wedding

Chapter 3: Tsubaki's Wedding

I woke up this morning and Zero was all ready awake and was in the shower. I got out of bed and took off my panties and walked over to the bathroom door naked and I opened the door and saw Zero in the shower and I walked into the bathroom and I asked, "do you mind if I join you?" Zero looked over and saw me and said, "nope." I walked over to the shower and opened the shower door and got into the shower. I closed the door and Zero pulled me into his arms and kissed me and I said, "we have to make this quick are wedding is in about four hours babe, so you know we can't have sex to long." He said, "I know we can do a quickie." I kissed him and Zero and I made love in the shower for about twenty minutes. We got out afterwards and Zero and I dried off and

I said, "well you have to go get ready hunny, you can't watch me get ready." Zero said, "I know I will see you later at the church sweetie." Zero took his clothes he needed and got dressed and left our room and headed to the church with Kaname, Kain, Shiki, Ichinjou and Kaien. I put on clean undergarments and white stockings and a purple garter on my right leg. Yuki, Ruka, Rima and Seiren came in to help me with my wedding dress and hair. I was wearing a long white silk wedding dress with short sleeves, Ruka put it on and fastened it in the back. Yuki started to curl my hair and I decided to leave it down, Rima put on a white tiara and Serien put on my white veil. I put on my white shoes and Yuki did my makeup and Rima did my nails.

After my nails were dry I put in tear drop diamond earrings and a matching necklace. We left the dorm and got into the limo and the driver drove us to the church. It was about an hour before the wedding started and the girls and I were in the back room of the church and to some finishing touches. I heard knock on the door and I said, "who is it?" Kaname said, "it's me cousin, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" I said, "sure come on in." Kaname opened the door and walked in and closed the door and said, "you look beautiful cousin." I said, "thank you Kaname." Rima, Serien and Ruka left the room. Yuki stayed to keep working on her hair. I said, "what do you want to talk about." Kaname said, "are you sure about this cousin?" "What do you mean Kaname?" I asked.

He said, "marrying Zero?" I said, "yes I am I love him and he love's me." Kaname said, "well I am not sure if you should marry him cousin." "Why Kaname?" I asked. "Well because he is not a pureblood and you know the blood as to stay pure and you have all ready mixed your blood with him and I don't like it," he responded back. I said, "Kaname I don't want to marry a pureblood I want to marry Zero and if you can't except that why don't you just leave because you won't stop me from marrying him Kaname." He said, "yes I can I am older then you Tsubaki and you have to listen to me."

Yuki said, "Kaname why are you doing this, don't you want Tsubaki to be happy?" Kaname said, "I do, but I just don't think she would be happy with Zero." I said, "how can you say that I am very happy with him." "I can see that, but what if he hurts you again like he did the last time cousin?" Kaname said. I said, "I don't think he will, now I have to go. It's almost time for me to go marry the man I love." I stood up and walked towards the door but Kaname didn't move out of the way. I said, "Kaname move" he said, "no I don't want you to marry Zero, I am afraid he is going to hurt you again and I can't allow him to do that anymore." Yuki said, "Kaname knock it off and let Tsubakai go." He didn't budge and Zero heard the music and he didn't see me coming or Kaname. He left the room and came to the back room where the girls and I was. I was crying and sitting down on a chair and Yuki was comforting her and she kicked Kaname out of the room. Zero walked down the hallway and heard me crying and he saw Kaname standing outside the door. He said, "why is Tsubaki crying Kaname?" He said, "we talked about something." "About what Kuran?" Zero asked. Kaname said, "well I tried to talk her out of marrying you Zero." He said, "you did what Kaname!"

He said, "I don't want Tsubaki to marry you." Zero said, "you bastard how could you do that to Tsubaki?" "I am protecting her from getting hurt by you," Kaname said. Zero said, "well I am not hurting her and the only one I see hurting her is you!" Zero punched Kaname in the face and said, "that is for hurting Tsubaki asshole." Kaname punched Zero in the face and grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall. Yuki and I heard the comotion outside and we opened the door and I saw Kaname pushing Zero up against the wall with his hand on his neck.

I grabbed Kaname and pulled him off of Zero and threw him down the hallway. I asked, "Zero are you all right?" Zero had a bloody nose and a cut on his forehead and neck. I bit into my wrist and offered it to Zero, who took my wrist and I felt his fangs into the my wrist and he began to drink my blood. Kaname stood up and walked over to us and Yuki said, "Kaname stay away from them! I won't you allow to hurt Tsubaki or Zero husband!" Kaname looked at Yuki and she was pissed off. Zero was done drinking and the cuts on him closed and I turned to face Kaname and said, "if you can't except us together, why don't you just leave Kaname because I won't let you ruining my wedding anymore then you all ready have, so just go."

Zero held me close to him and Yuki looked at Kaname and said, "I agree with her go Kaname if you don't want your cousin to be happy then there is something very wrond with you." Kaname looked at us and then walked down the hallway and towards the door and left the church. Yuki, Zero and I left the hallway to go get into our positions. Yuki and Zero went back up front and Kaname was supposed to walk me down the aile. I was very upset and started crying again and I couldn't walk down the aile. Zero saw me turn around and walk out the door and he ran after me. He stopped me and said, "what's wrong Tsubaki?" I said, "Zero I love you, but I can't do this without Kaname here it doesn't feel right not having my whole family here Zero." I felt tears falling down my cheeks and Zero wiped them away and said, "I understand, why don't we post pone the wedding and wait for Kaname to come around." We heard someone say. "you don't have to post pone the wedding cousin."

We saw Kaname waking up the steps of the church. I said, "Kaname does that mean?" Kaname hugged me and said, "cousin I am sorry, it's just I don't want to see you hurt, but I realizes like Zero said I was the one hurting by not letting you marry the man you love. He may not be a pureblood but he love's you and that's all that matters." Kaname pulled away from me Zeor said, "thank you Kuran senpai." I smiled at Kaname and hugged him again and the three of us wlaked back inside. Zero walked back up the aile and got in his place and put on arm threw Kaname's and Yuki saw that he was back and he was smiling and was happy. Kaname walked me down the aile when the music began to play. He then put my hand in Zero's and stood next to Ichijou.

The priest said, "today we are gathered here to join this pureblood and vampire in the bonds of marriage, who here give's this woman to this man?" Kaname said, "her cousins me and Yuki." The priest continued and then said, "the bride and groom have written their own vows and they will recite them now." Zero said, "Tsubaki you are my one true love and the only woman for me. I will love you for all enternity and only you. I will love our children we all ready have and our future child you carry now. I will be your friend, you lover and I will always be there for you."

I said, "Zero you my soul mate and I love you so much and I always have and always will me darling. I share a enternity with you and only you and I we will always have each other, you are my friend, my lover and I will always be by your side my love." The priest said, "you may kiss your bride." Zero lifted up my veil and leaned in close to me and his lips captured mine and we kissed. The priest said, "ladies and gentlemen I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Kiryu." Zero kissed me again. The children stood up and were clapping and cheering and Kaien was crying. I looked at Kaname and said, "thank you Kaname senpai." He said, "you are welcome cousin I just want you to be happy like me and Yuki and I am sorry I didn't want that for you before." I said, "all is forgiven, now I think you should go talk to Yuki." Kaname is going to talk to Yuki at the reception. We all left and headed back to he school and went to the ballroom for the reception.


	4. The Reception

Chapter 4: The Reception

Everyone arrived and the reception and Zero and I are dancing, Kain was sulking and drinking in the corner, Ruka was talking Rima and Kaname was in search of Yuki. Ruka said, "Rima, I am glad Kain and I had a great talk about his feelings for Tsubaki and everything else, but he is just standing over in the corner drinking and sulking. He is just staring at Zero and glaring at him because he is so pissed that he lost Tsubaki to, I know they are friends again, but if he keeps this up he is going to loose Zero and Tsubaki and me if he doesn't stop." Ruka was close to tears and Rima put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

She said, "Ruka it will be ok I am sure Kain will turn his act around, just give him some time, even though he as had plenty of time, but sometimes these kinds of things take time, just stay by his side because it's you he really needs right now, so why don't you walk over there and get him to stop drinking and ask him to dance or if he can't dance just take him to your room so he can rest and get his mind off of Zero and Tsubaki." Ruka said, "Thank you Rima, that sounds like a good idea to me." Rima watched Ruka walk over to Kain and grab the drink out of his hand and throw it on the ground and Kain almost fell over so Ruka helped him out of the room and walked upstairs with him.

Kaname found his darling wife out on the balcony and he walked over to her and Yuki was crying. She turned around and Kaname tried to wipe away her tears, but she pulled away. Yuki said, "Kaname I am glad you decided to show up for the wedding an d give Tsubaki her blessing, but you still almost ruined her very special day and I just don't know how you could do that to someone I know you love and care about and for goodness sakes Kaname she is our cousin and part of our family, how could you do that to her?"

Kaname stared at Yuki said, "I don't know why I did what I did Yuki, I just don't want to see Tsubaki hurt again, by Zero. He hurt her before and I just think he could do it again." "Darling Zero love's Tsubaki above anyone else, beside the their children he would never hurt again in a million years, because he never wants to be apart from her again," Yuki responded back. Kaname said, "I know that I just want to watch out for her, just like I watch out for you my love." Yuki walked over to him and kissed his cheek and said, "I know that my love, but she is grown and can make her own decision and you should be happy for her and let her be with the man she loves, pureblood or not."

Kaname kissed her back and said, "All right I can't argue with you. Yuki you are right as always I should put her happiness and your's above my own." Yuki kissed him again and said, "That's all I ask Kaname." They walked back inside hand in hand. Zero and I were getting some refreshments and I saw Kaname and Yuki walk in and they were happy. I was glad Yuki forgave Kaname and that they were talking to each other again. Kaname and Yuki walked over towards Zero and I.

Kaname said, "Tsubaki and Zero I just wanted to say I am sorry again for almost ruining your wedding, which was a very special day for both of you." Zero said, "All is forgiven Kaname, thank you for apologizing." I hugged Kaname and said, "Thank you cousin." Kaname hugged me back and I stood back next to Zero, who laced his hand with mine. Yuki said, "So Tsubaki how is the baby doing?" I said, "good, we don't know what it is yet, but the doctor said the baby is doing well." The reception was a lot of fun and the kids were dancing and Maria was dancing with Akane and Akuma and Yuri were dancing together, they looked so cute.

Mai and Kai were dancing with Ami. I saw that Kain and Ruka walked back into the room and he looked better and they danced for a little bit and then left with Ami because it was time for bed. Kaname and Yuki took, Mai and Kai to bed as well. I said, "Maria, Kane, Akuma and Yuri time for bed." Maria and Akane walked over to Zero and I. Zero walked over and picked up Yuri and Akuma, I took Yuri from Zero's arms. We left the ball room and walked back to the dorm. Maria and Akane went to their room and Zero and I took the twins into the nursery next to our room and put them in their crib's. After they were asleep Zero and I got changed for bed and went to sleep.


	5. Ichio and the Other

Chapter 5: Ichio and the Other

Ichio is at his home and having a talk with a old friend of his. Ichio asked, "So how are you my friend?" He said, "Good and how are you and the others doing?" "Good and they are doing good as well, but the one as married the man you hate and other one you love as married as well," Ichio said. "Well they won't be together long I will make sure of that and I will have them one way or another," the man said.

Meanwhile back at Cross Academy, I have just woken up and Zero is still asleep. I get out of bed and take a quick shower and get dressed, I walk over to the twins nursery and they are awake, so I picked them both up and dressed my son. Akuma said, "Momma I am hungry" I said, "I know sweetie, but I have to finish dressing your sister first, then we will go downstairs and get you something to eat."

"All right momma I will wait," Akuma said. I finished dressing Yuri and I picked up Akuma and walked downstairs with them in my arms and walked into the kitchen and sat them in their high chairs and looked in the fridge for something for them to eat. I got out to bowls and poured some cereal in them and put milk in the bowl and gave them each a spoon. I said, "do you guys both want orange juice?" Yuri and Akuma both nodded yes. I got out their sippy cups and poured in some orange juice and place them on their high chair's.

I made some coffee and sat down at the table and drank my coffee, I looked up and saw Zero walk into the room, he was wearing grey pajama bottoms and a white shirt unbuttoned and he got some coffee and sat next to me and kissed my cheek. I said, "Good morning hunny" he said, "Good morning baby." Yuri said, "Daddy, did you sleep well?"

Zero looked at his daughter and said, "Yes I did, since I had you mother by my side all night." Akuma smiled and said, "I know for a fact that you and momma will be together for a very long time." I said, "I know we will Akuma, I just know it." I kissed Zero on the lips lightly and I saw Maria and Akane enter the room and they got some cereal and orange juice and then came Kaname, Yuki, Kai and Mai, the rest of the night class was still asleep, so all of us just enjoyed a nice family breakfast together.


	6. Tsubaki's Run In

Chapter 6: Tsubaki's Run In

A few months have gone by and there as been no attacks by the senior council or Ichiru. I am still worried because I have a feeling that something will happen sooner or later. I am four months pregnant with Zero and I's child, we found out that I am having a girl. I am going into town today to get a few things for the new baby.

As I am in town walking around I look over and see a man staring at me and he as those eyes. I look away and keep walking and start to head back to the school. As I am walking I feel like someone is following me and I am grabbed from behind and pulled into a alley. I look up and it's that man with those eyes.

The man said, "Tsubaki it's me, Rido" I said, "You can't be here your dead." "Well I am, my body is currently being restored, so I borrowed this body for now," Rido said. I said, "Rido let go of me I need to get home, to get back to my husband." Rido looked down and saw the wedding ring on my finger and said, "So your finally married to Zero I see and also that you are having a baby, congrats Tsubaki. Where are my children, I want to see them now."

I said, "You will never get near them Rido and you will never see them or lay a finger on them. I won't let you have them and plus they have a father now, who is a much better father then you could've been." Rido slapped me and yelled, "I will see them one way or another and I will have you again Tsubaki, you should no that you will never be rid of me and I will always find you because, my blood still flows through you." Rido dissapeared and I picked up my things and left the alley and walked back to the school, I knew there would be a lot of unhappy people, when I told them that Rido was back.

When I got back to school I opened the door and walked upstairs to Zero and I's room and put the baby stuff in the nursery. I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, I had a huge red mark on my face. I lef the bathroom and sat down on my bed and put a hand on my stomach. I saw Zero walk into the room and he sat next to me and put his hand on top of mine and kissed me cheek. He saw the red mark and said, "You hit you Tsubaki?" I said, "Zero it was him, Rido hunny he's back."

Zero looked pissed and said, "How in the hell can he be back?" I said, "I don't know baby, he just is and we will have to find a way to kill him soon, before he gets to the twins." "He will never lay a finger on them I promise you Tsubaki," Zero said. Who then pulled me into his arms and he knew we had to tell Kaname and Yuki soon and the others about Rido being back and he knew as well as I knew that Kaname and Yuki would be very mad and wondering how in the hell he is alive.

**I know this a very short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer, but I have finals for school next week, so I haven't had much time to write. Please review.**


	7. Kaname and Yuki Hear The Tale

Chapter 7: Kaname and Yuki 

Hear The Tale

It as been two weeks since, my run in with Rido and Zero for some reason still doesn't want to tell Kaname and Yuki about it yet, I want to, but Zero doesn't think I shouldn't yet because of Yuki, since she is pregnant and knows this will cause stress on her baby.

He does know that they deserve to know the about it, maybe I will be able to persuade him into letting me telling them, but I do understand what he said and I don't want to really cause my cousin to have any stress of pain for that matter of fact and hurt her or the baby, but I won't just tell Kaname because, Yuki can always tell when he is hiding something from her and he will spill, she can be very persuasive, that cousin of mine."

Zero and I are sitting downstairs, and we see Kaname and Yuki walk into the room and sit down. Kaname said, "Cousin what do you want to tell us?" I said, "Kaname I know you will not handle this well at all, either will you Yuki." She said, "Is it really that bad cousin?" Zero said, "It sure as hell is, if I am mad Kaname, you will be pissed off." Kaname said, "Will someone just tell me what is going on?" I said, "Kaname he's not dead, he is back, Rido is alive." Kaname eyes started to glow red and yelled, "What!"

Yuki said, "How is in the hell can he be alive?" I said, "I have know idea cousin, I ran into him in town, and he want's to see the twins, and when I told him no, he slapped me. He said he would see them no matter what and that I will be his again soon. I am so scared Kaname, what is he takes me and the twins away from my family and Zero."

Kaname said, "I won't let that happen, and either will Zero, we promise." I said, "That's what you said the last time, and he did get me." I felt tears dripping down my cheeks and Zero wiped them away and kissed my cheek.

He said, "Baby, we will protect you, we promise, he will never touch you or the twins." Yuki said, "Plus, you know everyone here will not let that happen cousin." "But I don't want you guys getting hurt in the process, by trying to protect me from him," I said. Kaname said, "Tsubaki, my dearest cousin you are my family and will protect you and my niece Yuri and my nephew Akuma from that monster, because they are family as well." I said, "Thank you Kaname for saying that" I stood up and Kaname gave me a hug and said, "Your welcome cousin" Yuki stood up and gave me a hug next and then Zero stood up and pulled me close to him and put his hand on my stomach.

He said, "He will not get you or the twins, or our other children, or Kimi, our new baby growing inside of you." I kissed Zero on the lips and the four of us just continued to talk and will tell the chairman and the other night class members soon, probably tomorrow.


	8. The Dreams Begin

Chapter 8: The Dreams Begin

It is 2:30am, and I am having no luck falling asleep. Zero is lying beside me, soundly asleep, or so I thought. I look over, and see very worried violet eyes, looking into mine. Zero sat up and put his left arm around my shoulders. He asked, "What is wrong?" I said, "I just can't sleep, it's nothing for you to worry about." "I am worried, I know there is something else wrong, I can sense that there is Tsubaki," Zero said. "Zero I'm fine hunny, please just back to sleep," I said. Zero said, "There is now way, I'm going back to sleep, until you tell me what's wrong.?" I knew there was no sense in arguing with him, when I knew that he as the right to know.

I said, "Zero, I just been having there dreams all right, and I can't sleep." "Tsubaki, these have to be bad dreams, otherwise, you wouldn't be so troubled by them, and I can see that you, so love will you please tell me about them," Zero said. I said, "You don't need to concern yourself over them." "Yes I do, I am your husband, and it's my job to be worried and concerned about you," he said. I said, "Can we please just go back to sleep, we can discuss this later." Zero said, "All right, we will talk about it later." Zero and I laid back down, and went to sleep.

In the morning, I got out of bed and took a quick shower. I left the bathroom and got dressed. I put on clean undergarments, I long white cotton skirt, and long sleeve purple maternity shirt, I tied the strings in the back. I put on white sandals. I brushed my hair, and braided it into to pigtails. I put in small silver hoops, and I left the bedroom, and walked downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen and I saw Yuki and Kaname. Yuki said, "Good morning, cousin." I said, "Good morning Yuki, and to you also Kaname." He said, "Good morning and how did you sleep?" I said, "Ok." Yuki asked, "Did the dreams come back?" I said, "Yes, I don't know what they mean, and they are starting to worry me, guys." Kaname said, "Their probably nothing, don't worry about them." I said, "Not worry about them, Kaname. Last night was the worst dream ever." Yuki asked, "What did you dream about?" I said, "I saw Zero killed, Kaname also, and I was with Rido again, and he made me watch him kill you, Yuki." Kaname said, "That is something to worry about, but don't worry that won't happen, I will protect all of us from that monster." Yuki asked, "Have you told, Zero about these dreams yet?" I said, "No, not yet, but I will soon, I promise."

I heard a voice say, "Why don't you tell me now?" I turned around and saw Zero, who had his arms crossed over his chest, and he looked angry. I said, "Hey hunny" He said, "Don't hunny me, why in the hell didn't you tell me about these dreams earlier, sweetheart?" I said, "I didn't know how too." "It's not that hard, to tell me about them Tsubaki, or maybe the reason you didn't tell me about them, was because they were about Rido, and that you love him," Zero said.

I said, "Zero me love that monster, that is crazy." "You know what is crazier, keeping something this like from me, your own husband, a man who loves and cares about you very much, I should've been the first to know!" Zero yelled. He turned around and walked away from me, Yuki walked over to me and put her arm around my shoulders, and I leaned my head against her shoulder. I then saw Kaname follow Zero, and I hope Kaname, doesn't do anything to bad to Zero, like beat him up, but maybe he could talk to him, even though I should, but Zero won't listen to me right now, because he needs some time to cool off, but maybe Kaname will talk some sense into him, I hope.


	9. Forgiving Is Easy To Do

Chapter 9: Forgiving Is Easy 

To Do

I am sitting downstairs in the den. Zero still hasn't talked to me yet and Yuki is sitting with me, while Kaname is talking to Zero. I looked up and seems like the talk worked, cause Zero and Kaname are walking over towards us. Kaname said, "Love lets leave so they can talk." Yuki stood up and took his hand and they left the room. Zero sat down next to me. I looked at him and he still looked upset. I said, "I'm sorry Zero" He said, "No I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you and accused you of loving that monster." "Hun I would've told you and I am sorry," I said. Zero pulled me close to him and said, "Next time just tell me love, cause I don't want you keeping stop like that bottled up. I'm your husband and you know you can tell me anything." I said, "I know and I promise next time something like this happens, you will be the first to know." Zero lifted up my head and kissed me.

Kaname and Yuki came back into the room and Yuki said, "Yay your guys are ok." Kaname said, "Good, cause Zero you know I won't let you hurt my cousin." Zero said, "I know and I apologize Kaname-sama, it's just hard for me to except Radu touched the women I love." I said, "I know and believe me I didn't want him to touch me, but Zero the twins are different, they are nothing like them and let's pray he never get's near them." Kaname said, "Don't worry cousin nobody hurts anybody in my family." They sat down across from us and we continued to talk.


	10. Fun Afternoon

Chapter 10: Fun Afternoon

Zero and I are getting the twins ready. We are going to take them to the park, so they can run around and play. I asked, "Zero did you get Akuma ready or his he being fussy again?" I heard a thud. I walked towards the noise and saw that Akuma threw his shoe at Zero's head. I yelled, "Akuma come here this instant young man!"

Akuma looked over and saw that I was very upset with him. He ran over to his bed and hid under the covers. I walked over and pulled the covers back. Akuma opened his eyes and I saw tears filling up his eyes. He said, "Momma I am sorry." I said, "You shouldn't be saying sorry to me. You should be telling your daddy sorry." He got off the bed and I put my hand out and he put his hand in mine.

I took him over to Zero who was putting on Yuri's shoes. Zero looked at his son and he wasn't very happy. Akuma said, "Daddy I am sorry. I shouldn't have thrown my shoe at you." Zero said, "Apology excepted" Akuma walked over to him and Zero hugged him. Zero asked, "Dear are you ready to go?" I responded, "I just have to fix my hair and we can go." I kissed him on the lips and headed towards the bathroom. Zero stared at my hips swaying and a smile appeared on his face. I step in the bathroom.

I flip on the light switch and walk over to the vanity. I pick up my brush from the counter. I start brushing my hair, after I am done brushing my hair. I pull it back into a ponytail. I turn around, turn the bathroom light off and leave the bathroom. I walk back into the bedroom. I just see Zero and I asked, "Where are the twins hun?"

Zero closed the gap between us and said, "Downstairs with their aunt and uncle." I started, "Why are they..." My words were cut off when Zero lips touched mine. He kissed me deeply on the lips and I kissed him back. After the kiss I asked, "What was that for?" Zero said, "Showing how much I love you and how glad that you are in my life my sweet darling Tsubaki." I said, "I love you too. Also did you have a nice look at hips earlier?" Zero smiled and said, "How did you know I was looking?" "Darling I always know when your looking, your my husband," I said. Zero asked, "It's such a nice view I can't help myself."

I said, "Your the only man I want looking at me, stare as much as you want." I kissed him and then tried to pull away, but he pulled me back and kissed me again. I felt his hand go up to my hair tie and he pulled it out. He broke the kiss and said, "Much better, I love your hair down." I said, "I knew you would do that." Zero said, "Well lets get downstairs and take the twins to the park like we promised. We can pick back up where we left off tonight."

We pulled away from each other and Zero took my left hand in his and we walked out of our bedroom. I closed the door on our way out. We walked downstairs and saw Kaname and Yuki with Akuma and Yuri. Kaname looked at me and saw me blush. He knew why we were late coming downstairs. He smiled and shook his head. Yuki said, "You guys have a great time. Akuma and Yuri you two better be on your best behavior."

I took Yuri's hand and Zero took Akuma's hand and we walked out the front door. Kaname closed the door behind us. Yuki said, "This is exactly what Tsubaki needs, a day out with her husband and the twins." Kaname said, "Yes she does and now my sweet wife, we have something we need to finish." Yuki blushed and Kaname kissed her. He picked her up and carried her upstairs to their bedroom.

The park we are going to his close to the academy so we can walk. I pick up Yuri and Zero picks up Akuma. Zero is carrying the picnic basket in his other hand. We walk out past the academy's gates and head to the park. As we are walking Akuma and Yuri and looking at the birds. I said, "Zero I am sure this will be a fun filled day." Zero replied, "Of course it will. This is actually want you need." I smiled and I know this what I need a day with my husband and the twins.

When we get to the park we take the twins over to the slides. We put them down and they go up the steps. Zero is waiting by the bottom of the slide. Akuma goes down first. I see a big smile on his face and he giggles as he comes down.

Zero stops him once he reaches the bottom. He gets down and walks over to me. He asked, "Momma push me on the swing please." I take his hand and take him over towards the swings. I put him in the swing and begin to push him. He starts laughing and giggling.

Yuri comes down the slide and is giggling as well. Zero stops her at the bottom. She looks over and see's how much fun her brother is having. So Zero brings her over the swings as well. He puts her in the one next to her brother and begins to push her swing. She starts to giggle said, "Momma and Daddy this is so much fun." Zero and I both smile and I said, "I am glad you are having fun sweetie."

Off in the distant a man is watching the Kiryu family closely. He said, "That man is standing in my way. Of being with the woman who should be mine. It should be me there with my children." Another voice said, "You will soon have her and them. I will see to it." The man smiled and said, "I wouldn't even knew they were here if it wasn't for you." "Let's just call this my way of thanking you, for helping me with my problem," the other man replied. The two men turned around and left.

I felt a odd presence and felt as though we were being watched. Zero looked over and saw I had a concerned look on my face. Zero asked, "Whats wrong?" I smiled and said, "Nothing, don't worry about it hun." Zero knew something was up, but he would ask about later tonight. When the children are asleep. Akuma said, "Momma I am getting hungry."

We stopped pushing them on the swings. We picked them up out of the swings and took them over to a picnic bench. Zero began getting the things out of the picnic basket. He hands Akuma and Yuri some apples slices on a small plate.

They begin to eat them, I sit down next to Yuri and Zero sits next to Akuma. I put my arm around Yuri tightly and Zero see's. He knows something is going on, since I am holding Yuri close to me. After the twins finish eating. I said, "Zero I am getting a little tired how about we head back." Zero said, "Alright hun." We cleaned up and began the walk back to the academy. Zero is going to have a few questions for me when we get back.


	11. Zero's Concern

Chapter 11: Zero's Concern

When we arrived back at the academy, Zero and I took the children upstairs to their rooms, so they could take their naps. Zero and I changed them into their pajamas and put them to bed. We asked Ruka to keep a eye on them, while Zero and I talked. I knew he wanted to talk because he was quite on the way home and he had is usual concerned look on his face, I knew I had to tell him about the presence I felt at the park. I am just hoping the presence I felt, wasn't the presence I was thinking it was, if it was, we are in for a serious fight with 'him' again. I don't want that because I am concerned for my children, cause I know he wont stop at nothing, until he as me and the children. I know he will kill anyone that gets in his way.

Zero takes my hand in his and we walk downstairs and sit down on a couch in the living room of the dorm. I look at Zero and he is staring back at me with those concerned violet eyes of his. Before I could speak, Zero asked, "Tsubaki I know something is bothering you, that look I saw on your face in the park concerns me." I said, "Zero its nothing for you to be concerned about, don't worry to much hun." "You telling me not to worry about you, is like telling me not to breathe. Darling please tell me what is wrong, you know you can tell me anything love," he replied. I sighed and said, "Zero..." "Don't Zero me hun, tell me what is wrong, you don't get that concerned of a look on your face without reason,"

Zero replied back. I said, "I am just not sure what I felt at the park, but I do know it wasn't good. Zero what if its him again, I don't want him near the children. What if...he..." my voice was breaking up cause tears were forming in my eyes. Zero pulled me into his arms and I cried into his chest. Zero said, "Darling he will not get near the children, I promise you. I will you and the children with my life." I said, "Zero I love you so much, it would kill me if I lost you, promise me that I will not loose you." Zero lifted up my head with his hand and looked into my eyes and said, "My love you will never loose me, being apart from you, I would never survive."

I leaned closer to him and Zero kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back and after our kiss I laid my head on his shoulder and Zero held me. We decided not to tell Kaname and Yuki about this yet, cause we felt like we didn't need to worry them. We had to be sure about everything before we went to them. For right now I was happy and content staying in Zero's arms for all time.

Zero looked down and saw that I was asleep. He stood up with me in his arms and carried me upstairs to our bedroom. Zero walked into our room and laid me down on our bed. He walked back to the bedroom door and closed it. He walked over to the bed and laid down next to me and pulled me into his arms. He kissed me on the lips lightly and he held while I slept. Zero watched me while I slept and thought about a lot of things, especially how could he keep me and the children safe.

Zero heard someone in his head, the voice said, "You can't keep her safe or the children. She will be mine and so will the children. You are not a pureblood you are no match for me." The last thing Zero heard was a evil laugh and then the voice disappeared. Zero knew who it was, he looked down at me and held me tighter and hoped we could dispose of this evil once and for all.


	12. Zero's Dilema

Chapter 12: Zero's Dilema

Zero carried me usptairs to our bedroom and laid me down on the bed, so I could get some rest. He walked into our bathroom and turned on the shower, he began to take his clothes off. He stepped into the shower and leaned his head against the shower wall and let the water cascade down his head. He stood in there thinking and he wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to tell me who was talking to him in his head, but also didn't want me to worry, he knows I am already worry about so many things right now. Zero hears the shower door open and looks up and see's me coming into the shower. I lean against his back and wrap my arms around him. Zero places his hand overtop of mine. The warm water felt nice beating on my back and Zero's back was so warm. I asked, "Zero is something bother you?" Zero couldn't tell me, he replied, "Nothing is bothering my sweetheart?"

Zero turned around and looked at me, he put his hand under my head and lifted my chin up. He kissed me on the lips softly. I said, "Zero I love you." He said, "I love you to my sweet." He kissed me deeply. After our kiss I asked, "Zero just hold me please." Zero pulled me close to him and just held me in his arms. We stayed in the shower for a few mins before, we got out and got dried off. Zero put my nightgown over top of my head and it slid down my body. He put on a pair of boxers, I sat down on the bed. Zero walked over with a brush in his hand. Zero sat behind me and began to brush out my long blonde hair. I loved when he brushed out my hair.

I asked, "Zero?" He said, "Hmm?" "Do you think we will ever be at peace again,?" I asked. Zero replied, "I know we will hun, we just have someone to take care of and it will all be over." Zero put the brush down and braided my hair and put a hairtie at the end of the braid. I leaned back against his chest and Zero wrapped his arms around me. I reached up rub my fingers through a few strands of his hair.

Zero smiled as I was messing with his hair. He said, "You love playing with my hair don't you?" I smiled and said, "Yes I do, you play with my hair all the time as well." "Who wouldn't her hair is beautiful and I love to burry he face in it, after you have just washed it," Zero replied. I smiled again and I heard crying. I said, "That must be one of the twins." I got out of Zero's arms and left our bed to go into the twins bedroom. Yuri was up and was crying. I ran over to her crib and picked her up. I asked, "Sweety what's wrong?" Yuri said through tears and sniffles, "I saw the scary man momma." I yelled, "Zero!" He ran into the room and said, "What's wrong?"

I said, "Yuri said she saw the scary man." Zero whispered under his breathe, "Rido." He put his arm around me and said, "Don't worry Yuri the scary man isn't going to get you." Akuma woke up and Zero walked over to him and picked him up. He saw that his sister was upset. Zero walked over towards me and Akuma reached out for his sister, their hands met. Akuma said, "Sis don't be scared momm and daddy won't let anything happen to us." Yuri smiled and said, "I know, plus I know Aunt Yuki and Uncle Kaname won't let anything happen to us either." Akuma asked, "Momma was Uncle Kaname always so scary." I giggled and said, "Your uncle isn't scary."

He said, "But he always looks scary when he is yelling at Aido." Zero and I both laughed and Zero said, "That's cause Aido is always doing something he shouldn't be doing." I said, "Now it's time for you two to go back to bed." Yuri held onto me tighter and said, "Momma I want to sleep with you and daddy tonight." Zero said, "You and brother both can." Akuma and Yuri both smiled and we carried them to our bedroom.

I handed Yuri to Zero and I got into bed. Zero put Yuri down on the bed and she crawled over towards me and I held her in my arms. Zero laid down and he held Akuma, who was already fast asleep with his head on his father's chest. I looked down and Yuri was asleep with a smile on her face. Zero leaned over without waking up Akuma and kissed me on the lips. He pulled sheets and blanket over top of us, we both closed our eyes and drifted off to sleep.

As I slept through the night, I started having a dream_. "I opened my eyes in my dream and saw that it was Rido beside holding Akuma and not Zero. He woke up and said, "I am the person who should be sleeping in your bed Tsubaki, not that wanna be pure-blood. Only I am strong enough to protect you." I said, "You are wrong I will defeat you Rido!" I tried to get out of bed but he grabbed my hand. Rido said, "You can't fight me forever Tsubaki, I will have you again one way or another." I said, "Your not real, you are dead." Rido said, "Oh no I very much alive, my body as been restored and I will be coming for you and the children and there is nothing Kaname, Yuki or anyone at Cross Academy can do to stop me."_

I was tossing and turning in my sleep, so much it woke Yuri up. She said, "Momma...Momma...what's wrong." I hear Yuri's voice and I woke up. I feel sweet on my forehead and I look down at Yuri. She is staring up at me with those same eyes Zero look's at me with sometimes. I said, "Nothing is wrong, just a bad dream sweetie, go back to sleep. Momma is just going to get some fresh air."

Yuri lays her head down on the pillow and goes back to sleep. I kiss her forehead and then get out of bed. I put on my robe and walked out onto the balacony. I stand there for a while staring at the stars. I feel arms wrap around me and I lean back. I look up and see that it is Zero. He asked, "Everything alright?" I said, "Just getting some fresh air." Zero said, "Another bad dream sweetheart?" "How did you know?" I asked. "I know when you have a bad dream my love, you usually come out to the balacony for fresh air," Zero said. We stood outside for a while enjoying the fresh air. From a distance we were being watched, ever so closely.

The figure started to move foward, but he was stopped by someone. The figue asked, "Why did you stop me?" His companion said, "Now is not the right moment." "When will be the right moment. I am tired of waiting, I want my woman and my children now!" the figure said. "All in good time my friend, now lets go before someone senses your prescence," his companion said. They both left and I looked out into the woods thinking i saw someone, but didn't see anyone. I said, "Lets go back to bed, I am getting a little cold. Zero laughed and said, "I know a way to warm you up." I playfully smacked him and said, "The children are sleeping in the bed." He laughed again and we walked back into our bedroom. Zero closed the balacony doors and we got back into bed with the twins and went to sleep.


End file.
